


Let's Dance Forevermore

by Rellanka



Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [30]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Flirting Through Fighting, M/M, Pining, Roche POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: Short glance at Roche's POV during his and Cloud's second encounter.
Relationships: Roche/Cloud Strife
Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269
Comments: 7
Kudos: 156





	Let's Dance Forevermore

“Hmmm.” Roche smirked as he ran a fond, caressing hand over his bike in both apology for the upcoming fight without it, and in lascivious consideration. He adored his bike more than he adored anything else in this life, up to and including any living person. He knew every single seam in the leather and every tiny weld in the metal. And right now, he was using that knowledge to imagine how it would look with Roche’s new rival spread over the top of it. 

He snapped his head to the side to regard the target of his ardor, running his eyes over the figure’s svelte but well-built form, muscles tightly packed rather than bulging in a runner’s build. It was a body built for speed, exactly Roche’s type. His eyes traced over skin that flushed with health and bore no flaw, topped with locks that shown gold even in this harsh light. Finally he ended the quick look over by meeting those beautiful blue eyes. 

This man had beaten Roche, on the roads he knew like the back of his hand, and in an arena that Roche was most skilled in. This man had proven that he had both speed and talent beyond any Roche had ever encountered before. This man was arresting in every way possible, and Roche had always been so very bad at denying himself what he wanted. Why should he start changing himself now? 

“You know what I want.” He said, approaching the man standing before him with another smirk, eyes fixed on him and taking in every minute change in his expression. The others didn’t matter to Roche at all at the moment. Whether they be his fellow Shinra employed fighters or the two men standing beside his rival- “A second dance- Just the two of us.” all would be foe if they tried to cut in on this dance. 

After all, he’d been a lone Demon for far too long. 

It was about time he started courting himself an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled for a bit for a nickname for Roche to call Cloud, before settling on Angel as a good compliment to his Speed Demon.


End file.
